Maybe Tonight
by GeminiScorp
Summary: What started out as a funny little drabble has turned into an angsty little fic. Our couple is finally communicating, hopefully it's not to late.
1. Chapter 1

** Authors Notes: **This is my little drabble response to the _Encased in Jello _Challenge at grangersnape100 at Live Journal. I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege. Thanks to luxastraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

Frustrated, she decided to take the witch's advice; she **is** married to an older wizard after all. The bottle was in her pocket, and tonight's party would be the perfect opportunity to slip Severus that little blue pill.

Tonks suggested putting it in a shot to disguise the taste.

_Lemon Drop_… no, it'd remind him of Albus.

_Screaming Orgasm_… sounds good… but he'd hex me!

_Urine Sample_… that's just disgusting!

_Jello Shot_… he does like Jello… and he'd never notice.

Maybe tonight he would last long enough for her to remember why she once called him her Slytherin Sex God!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege. Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**OoO**

**Maybe Tonight – Part 2**

Hermione's a little too happy tonight, standing there giggling with that Metamorphmagus she calls a friend. She's up to something. I'd know those nervous habits anywhere; the biting of the lip, the furtive glances in my direction. All these years with me and she still hasn't learnt how to be Slytherin.

I should be wary, but the liquor is starting to take effect. The vast array of different alcoholic concoctions the Order has provided for tonight's celebration are tempting, but the most enticing are those little Jello things my witch has prepared.

It might be foolish, but I'll have another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege. Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**OoO **

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 3

Slytherin Sex God… hardly!

Severus had enjoyed the Jello shots she'd prepared a bit too much. Yes, he'd consumed the one with the hidden pill, but she'd never imagined he would finish off fourteen others.

Now she was faced with an inebriated man, sloppily kissing her neck and telling her how sexy she was.

This night really wasn't working out the way she'd hoped, but she was getting used to being disappointed.

"Here, drink this."

A nice little Sober-up potion for him and plenty of Sleeping Draught potion for her.

Let him deal with a night of frustration for once!


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege. Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 4

_I'm really pissed, _he thought as she Apparated them home. _For someone who always maintains control, I've certainly lost it tonight. _

"Hermione, do you realise how incredibly sexy you are?" he slurred, and bent down to kiss her neck.

She gave him an icy glare and pushed him away, stomping into the bathroom. _What the hell was that all about? _

Shoving a bottle at him, she snapped, "Here, drink this."

Wanting to please her he quickly downed his vial, watching her drink her own. _Good, we'll both be sober… _He smiled down at the bulge in his pants. _Maybe tonight…_

**OoO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 5

"Severus, are you up?" she whispered, hoping he wasn't.

"Humph… I haven't been _**down **_yet! What did you do to me, Witch?"

"Do? What are you talking about?" her voice quivered slightly.

"Don't play games, Hermione. I haven't been able to sustain - well, you know - and I've had_ this _for over six hours. So, again… WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" he demanded, gesturing at his sheet-covered erection.

"Uhhh…"

"No lies!" Reaching for his wand, he continued, "Don't think I won't…"

"No!" she interrupted. "I'll tell you. I… well… it hasn't been…"

"**So you felt the need to DRUG me?'**

**oOo**

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.

_Our happy couple doesn't seem to be communicating very well, do they? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 6

"**So you felt the need to DRUG me!'**

"God, Severus, when you put it like that…"

He stood up, putting some distance between himself and the woman on the bed. "How else can I put it? I don't understand why you felt the need to do something like this."

Sobbing, Hermione looked up at the man she adored but couldn't quite find the words to answer his questions.

"If I was unhappy with you – for any reason, Hermione – I'd speak to you about it. I would never resort to trickery. Relationships are built on trust and honesty, are they not?"

**oOo**

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 7

Having learnt to be manipulative growing up with Harry and Ron, she still had a hard time not reverting to scheming to get what she wanted. Honesty was the best policy but when no one cared to listen, what was one to do?

Shame and regret overwhelmed her. Had she been honest about her concerns, would he of had the reaction he was having now? He wasn't a man who you felt inclined to confide in about any matter, let alone one of a sexual nature. Yes, he knew his way around the bedroom, he just didn't talk about it.

**oOo**

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 8

He didn't tell her how much she meant to him, avoided conversations that made him feel insecure and wasn't one for heart to hearts. But he talked to her about things that bothered him, didn't he?

Well, maybe he didn't talk, more like lectured. Perhaps it wasn't the best way to communicate with the woman who he felt made his life worth living, though she had never complained.

After all these years he finally realised how much he wanted her in his life. Who knew it would take miscommunication and a nasty prank to make it so clear to him?

**oOo**

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to lux.astraea for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Chapter 9

"I… I just wanted… oh god, I don't know what I wanted. Things haven't been right between us. I mean, yes, we share our lives with each other, we spend time together, exist.

I feel like the one thing that kept us connected is gone. I feel like… like you don't want me anymore!"

Sighing he said, "Hermione, look at me. Do you honestly think that I do not want you?"

"Yes," she stammered. "You haven't made love to me in ages and when I do succeed in getting you, um… interested it doesn't last long enough for me to…"

**oOo**

**Authors Notes: **Uh, oh… we finally get to the heart of the matter, at least in Hermione's eyes. Reviews would be much appreciated!

Thanks lux for all your help. Any mistakes are mine.


	10. Chapter 10 and 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 10

Groaning, he rubbed his faced and sighed, "What, Hermione? For you to orgasm?"

He took her hand in his own, softly caressing the back with the pad of his thumb. "Why didn't you talk to me? Did you honestly think I wasn't aware that there was a problem as of late?"

Encouraged by his tone and the tenderness in his touch she exclaimed, "Talk to you, Severus? You won't even undress with the lights on and you want to know why I didn't talk to you?

"Yes, talk to me. Maybe there's an explanation for my ongoing lack of desire."

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –**Part 11

"Explanation?" she queried.

"Yes, and one the lovely Tonks knows full well, but chose not to disclose to you."

"Tonks? What does she have to do with this?"

"She is the one who suggested whatever it was that you did to me, is she not?"

"Uhh… yes, but…"

"I believe this is her way of either thanking me or punishing me."

"Severus, I'm confused. What are you talking about? Yes, it was Tonks who gave me the muggle pill but…" She stopped at the sight of her lover glaring at her in horror.

"_Muggle pill_? I'm going to curse her!"

**oOo**

**Authors Notes:**Two for the price of one click! Thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I know they're only short little drabbles but I'd love to hear what you think, so please review! Constructive crit is welcome and of course so is just a 'good' or "ok", anything really. (I guess I'm begging, but I do so love hearing that ding that says I have mail)

This hasn't been beta'd so please excuse my mistakes!


	11. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**oOo**

**Maybe Tonight –** **Part 12**

She grabbed his hand pulling him back to the bed before he could try to make good on his threat. "Severus, no! Explain to me what's going on."

"She had you give me a muggle pill? She is trying to punish me," he said, furious. "Does she really think I want to use these damn ingredients? Brewing the Wolfsbane Potion puts me in the same predicament as Remus. Perhaps not to the same degree, but erectile dysfunction is erectile dysfunction."

A look of comprehension crossed Hermione's face. "The new formula? He _was_ saying that it was easier to transform."

**A/N: **This hasn't been beta'd so please excuse my mistakes!


End file.
